The Worst
by OrdinarilyYours
Summary: High school was complicated enough for Temari with advanced placement courses, insane teachers, and fake friends. Things turned for the worst when she caught a bad case of senoritis resulting in Orochimaru assigning her a tutor. They turned to sh*t when she found out that her ex-lover and heart breaker Neji Hyuuga would the tutor. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Deal with the Devil**

Orochimaru's advanced placement chemistry course was the most difficult science course one could take in their entire school career. This was a fact. A fact that the eccentric man took great pride in. It was said that the pale skinned chemistry teacher purposefully kept his class that way to burden the students and that he gained immense pleasure from seeing them sullen and stressed. While this has never been proven there wasn't a doubt in the student population's mind that it was true. They said he failed students while smiling ear to ear and was in the best of moods when passing out D's and F's. Anyone who stepped in his classroom had to put in some serious work to pass the rigorous course. They would slave over textbooks and notes countless nights just to get a low B. Something Temari never had to or wouldn't ever do, she believed the honey eyed freak of a teacher hated her for just that reason. He couldn't accept the fact that she was blessed by the Lord with great intellect, or that knowledge came to her so easily. That's why he did everything in his power to make her last year of prison high school miserable. Although her theory had yet to be proven Temari insisted it was true.

Whenever the sandy blonde entered the greasy haired scientist's lair she was always on her guard. One could never be too cautious with Orochimaru, he could attack at any moment. But today for some reason she couldn't get her mind off of the Week of Scenes concert she would be attending next week and how lucky she was to get tickets. But not just any tickets, she would be in the best seats in the entire arena with exclusive VIP access after the show. They would have an entire hour with the stars after the show. A whole hour with four of the sexiest men she could think of…Oh the things that could be done!

"Temari!" her dreams of Lyndon and the rest of the Week of Scenes band members disappeared with the calling of her name. She blinked her big aquamarine colored eyes a few times as she snapped back to reality. She must have been daydreaming.

"Temari," Orochimaru started speaking a bit more calmly this time. "May I ask what you have found in the parking lot so interesting that it is distracting you from my class?" The young lady brought her focus to the borderline psychotic chemistry teacher. There was evil in the murky golden depths of his eyes. She could tell he had something sinister planned by the way his thin lips curled up into a mischievous little grin.

"I mean the class is so-"Temari began only to be cutoff of by the sneaky scientist.

"Before you proceed with your snide remark let me remind you that you're on a final for behavior," that bit of information broadened Orochimaru's dastardly grin and effectively closed the troublemaking students' sassy mouth. Being on a final meant it was her last chance before out of school suspension. There was no way she could get suspended, her dad would either kill her or ground her and both scenarios resulted in her missing the Week of Scenes concert. She would have to tread lightly even if it meant being cordial with the enemy.

"But please do continue, the class is so…"

"It's… um," this time she wasn't so quick with her comeback. She needed to think of a way to get her point across without being blatantly rude like she usually was. Orochimaru was good she had to admit, but of course she was better.

"Is boring the word you're looking for?" Orochimaru supplied "You often use that word to describe my class in the past."

"Well I wouldn't use boring…" she denied.

"Then educate me as to why you would be daydreaming in my class, instead of taking notes like the rest of your peers" that snarky look never left Orochimaru's face. Temari was determined to wipe it off.

"You see since I already aced the covalent bond test, taking notes on the review seemed a bit tedious to me." Temari replied rubbing in the fact that she had gotten a hundred percent on his last quiz which she knew would anger him. It did, she could tell by the slight falter in that evil smile of his. Then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Like everyone else she packed her supplies in a rush to get out of the snake pit only to be signaled over to Orochimaru's desk. Temari hated staying after class, especially with Orochimaru. He would take up all your time and wouldn't write a tardy pass. That was one of the reasons she was on a final now.

"Could you make it quick," Temari asked slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She didn't want to be in the snake loving man's presence any more than she was required. Besides she wouldn't allow him to make her late resulting in suspension. Nothing could come between her and that Week of Scenes concert.

"While you are passing all of the tests and quizzes, your lack of participation and poor homework grades will ultimately result in you failing." Orochimaru informed the teen ignoring her previous remarks. And just for the record she did notice his smile widen a bit with the talk of failing her.

"I'll work on it, "she promised. The homework wouldn't be a problem for her, all she had to do was put in a few hours at the library and that grade would come up. But knowing Orochimaru that probably wasn't all he had up his dingy lab coat sleeves.

"I'm glad you have decided to take responsibility with your school work, to help you in your endeavors I've decided to assign you a tutor." The older man spoke as he opened the desk and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"Thanks, but I don't need a tutor," Temari declined the offer with the sweetest fake smile she could manage.

"Your scores say otherwise," Orochimaru retorted and seeing as she didn't have a comeback he continued. "You are to meet with your tutor at least three times a week until your grades improve,"

"Great…" came her sarcastic grumble.

"And since you are so committed to improvement I've decided to give you a choice. I could be your tutor. I would give you the weekend but increase the number of days you are required to attend. Or you could have a tutor of my choice and conform to their schedule." The snake explained.

Temari couldn't help but feel like she was making a deal with the devil. Either way she would end up with the short stick. She just had to figure out which deal would be the lesser of the two evils. Well of course being with Orochimaru for any extra period of time would kill her inside. However with the Week of Scenes concert on its way she needed the weekends, so option A was looking sweeter. But the concert would only be for one weekend. Was one night with her favorite band truly worth dealing with Orochimaru more each day? Then there was of course there was the unlikely thought the tutor of his choice might be someone much more bearable. That would make the time she spent in tutoring a bit better. Although she would be forced to study whenever said person was available and lose the weekend. But who said that the person would only be available on weekends? By George she had found a loophole! She wouldn't have to be bothered with Orochimaru and might still be able to keep her weekends!

"I'll go with the second option," she decided hardly being able to contain her smile.

"Neji Hyuuga will be your tutor," Orochimaru said before bursting out into a fit of maniacal laughter. When you make a deal with the devil, there are no loop holes. She should have known Orochimaru would pick Neji. He was just the perfect candidate to aid, most likely unknowingly, in Orochimaru's evil plot to ruin her senior year. Temari and Neji did not get along to put it very simply. They had a bit of a rocky past that went along with their hatred for each other but it wasn't something she wanted to get into at the present moment. She still had another class to get to.

"That's fine. See you tomorrow," the senior's tone was as even as she could muster in an effort to keep Orochimaru from knowing how pissed off she was about the situation. Maybe if he thought she wasn't bothered he would decide to switch her tutor. Not wanting to spend another second with the man Temari left the evil teacher's classroom and raced to the next class. She had made it in the door seconds before the bell ring. The teacher simply instructed her to take her seat and began the lecture. On the bright side this class was more of an elective which gave her more free time, most of which she would use thinking about the crazy situation she had been roped into. Three times a week with Neji Hyuuga would be… would be…. At the moment labeling the situation with a word was impossible. There was no word to match how intensely she felt about the situation. Neji was… She just couldn't… They shouldn't… Not again. It was hard to even get her thoughts straight when thinking about the man. Temari couldn't stand Neji Hyuuga, this much was true. But there was just something about him that awakened some very strong feelings within her. She felt them regardless of how hard she fought them or how angry she got. Those feelings… those terrible feelings had gotten the two young teens into a huge mess back then. Hearts got broken, rivalries formed and friendships were destroyed. There was no way she could be put through that again, so keeping away from Neji was the best idea.

"Temari," for the second time that day she was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. Her pretty turquoise orbs trailed up to focus on the man standing in front of her desk at the moment. Again she blinked a few times only because of who it was in front of her desk. Sure there was speak of the devil… but think of him?

"What do _you_ want?" Temari asked looking away from the young Hyuuga male who stood in front of her desk. She couldn't look into those ash grey eyes a second longer, she was afraid of what might happen if she did. The look in his eye made her feel like he could peer into her soul, and though she would never admit it aloud the look was unnerving and intimidating. She hoped that he thought she was just being aloof about the situation and didn't deeply analyze her every move and facial expression like usual.

"We're partners," he informed her as he pulled up a chair. Just the sound of his smooth baritone voice brought some deeply suppressed memories back to the forefront of her brain. Looking up at those broad shoulders and toned arms the thin oxford long-sleeve he wore hardly concealed wasn't helping either. Before she knew it she was thinking of those strong arms, rough hands and _long_ fingers…Temari couldn't stop the pink that rose to her cheeks at the thought of those skilled digits. Just like Neji couldn't stop the sly grin that worked its way onto his lips at the sight of her powder pink cheeks. He could only guess what she was thinking. Similar scenes played in his own mind whenever he saw her, which wasn't very often much to his dismay. Regardless of the sweet memories playing in her head, Temari would not let his silky voice or sensual gaze draw her in again.

"Juugo is my partner," she said defiantly eyeing the room for the gentle giant. Even though he could be a bit weird at times the flame haired young man was a good match for her. He wasn't very aggressive, unless of course provoked, so whenever they worked on projects together she called the shots and things went her way.

"If you were paying attention you would have known that new partners were assigned," without waiting for further invitation the man gracefully took a seat. He pushed back some fly away hairs from his long trail of burnt umber colored hair before setting down his supplies and drafting what the busty female could only assume to be the start of their project.

"That's fine. I'll just take this up with Mr. Jiraiya," Temari said getting up from her seat only to notice that said teacher was not in the classroom. He must have left to do independent studies. She really had to get her head out the clouds. She reluctantly took her seat again all the while mentally scolding herself about not listening.

"This must be why you're failing Chemistry, you'd rather day dream than pay attention," he remarked snidely without even pausing in work or looking up at her. That cocky attitude of his just made her blood boil. It took everything in her not to punch the man right in his face.

"Shut your mouth dickhead," was her retort. Even though it was completely childish it still angered him. He really hated that filthy little mouth of hers. Whenever he heard any foul words escape from those pretty pouty lips the urge to discipline her like her father should have was all too strong. Forcing the thoughts to the back of his brain he continued working on the rough draft. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing him falter.

"Is sex all you can think of when I'm around?" Neji asked as if they were mulling over lunch ideas. She could see his lips curl into a smirk although his eyes never left the spiral notebook. Temari was very grateful for that. That exact smirk had gotten them into some literally sticky situations too many nights. For some reason the ocean eyed woman found it completely irresistible.

"You're definitely not the person who comes to mind when sex us the subject," the little minx replied so smoothly she could have fell for the lie herself. That stopped his once busy pen. She twirled a strand of her thick blonde hair smirking at the now interested male sitting across from her. She leaned in, breasts pressing against the desk on further enticing him to follow in suit. When he did she whispered in the most sultry voice she could manage.

"You're good, I'll admit it. But not nearly the best," No man could have survived such a harsh blow to their ego with a straight face. Somehow Neji did it. In fact the vixen's steamy words hadn't affected him at all because he knew deep down she was lying. Even if he couldn't see it in her eyes. No other man could replicate the raw, unyielding passion they shared. No one else could have her like he did. They both knew that.

"Silly girl, you must have forgotten…" Neji began whispering into her ear just as she'd done him moments earlier. He took his time with her, gently caressing the soft skin of her cheek and building her anticipation for his next words. She was still as statue, possibly shocked by actions given the amount of time they'd been apart. It didn't matter though. The warmth he felt on her cheek let him know they were feeling the same electricity. He then pulled back and cupped her chin so she could see the predatory gleam in his eye, the mischievousness of his smirk, that damned look she couldn't resist! "...who you belong to,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Notebook**

"Shit," moaned the blonde in response to the slender fingers caressing the most sensitive regions of her core. Her back arched up away from the plush mattress, nails almost tearing the sheets as waves of pleasure hit her one after another. She knew it would come to this, she just didn't think it would be so soon. She hated him for what he did to her. The umber haired prick knew exactly how to set her body on fire, make her desire him in the worst ways even if she didn't want to. It was impossible to resist the Hyuuga male then because only he could satisfy her. The slippery digits drove deeper into her, stroking with more urgency. Her already labored breaths becoming shallow as a thumb passed over the pearl of pleasure betwixt her thighs in hurried circles. She was close but she needed more. She needed him. Repeating her previous curse she slumped back into the bed retracting her wet fingers from under the uniform skirt. It was no use, she needed him.

"Miss Temari, I've brought your soup." Mai, the housekeeper, announced as she softly tapped on the room door. Temari yanked the covers up to her chin quickly wiping her fingers on her skirt before faking a hoarse 'come in'. The young woman could barely hide her now red cheeks as the elderly lady entered pushing along a food cart.

"You look feverish child," she spoke making her way over to Temari. The blonde tried to shrink further under the big comforter if it was possible. She didn't need Mai's keen eyes picking up on anything that would lead to her previous actions, like her unbuttoned blouse or hoisted skirt. A wrinkled but surprisingly soft hand was placed on Temari's forehead before traveling down to her cheeks then to her neck.

"You're red as a tomato but no fever…" she gave her less than professional diagnosis. Temari sheepishly smiled up that the woman all the while still trying to best to portray herself as weak and sickly. Temari's lack of response didn't bother the housekeeper one bit, she simply began setting up a little table for the young madam to eat. Temari was very grateful for that fact. It was one of the reasons she liked the elder lady so much, Mai minded her business and never asked too many questions.

"Now I know you're in no mood to eat but do try to get down a few spoonfuls while it's still hot," the woman said setting the bowl of chicken flavored ramen onto the table along with a silverware set, napkin and cup of water with two white pills beside it. "I'll be back later to check on you, take your medicine and get some rest now." She said making her way to the door food car in tow. Without another word she left young blonde to herself and the thoughts on her current predicament.

"What was he thinking…" she asked the walls as she rolled over on her stomach burying her oval shaped face in her soft pillows. Before their encounter today she thought the feelings of contempt were mutual. Temari hated Neji for his betrayal. Neji hated Temari for the spiteful revenge she took out on him. To her knowledge that was the story. But the way he caressed her, that look in those steely silver eyes, the gentle tone of his alluring voice, his words, that kiss… they all said otherwise. The Hyuuga's words were clear; she belonged to him. His eyes told her he would kill anyone who dared to lay a finger on her yet his touch said he'd never hurt her. And the kiss, well she wouldn't dare think about it for a minute longer. It was the summer of sophomore year all over again. Words like honey hypnotizing her once again. Kisses like lava melting her heart and setting her ablaze… The sound of her phone going off snatched her from the deep thoughts as she peered over at the object. Temari was hesitant to find out who could be texting her. All of her friends should be at school in class at the time. Since cellular devices were not allowed during class that ruled out anyone she would want to hear from. Otherwise that left her father who probably found out she decided to skip the rest of her school day and come home. It was funny how he was never around but always knew what was going on. Temari's first thought was to ignore it, she was "sick" after all. She could say the medicine put her to sleep and she never got the message. But after two more texts came through she decided to check them.

 **Temari, where are you?**

"At home…" the Hyuuga repeated trying to keep his tone as casual as possible. Most people thought his cousin to be introverted, shy, or even indifferent depending on who you asked. Contrary to popular belief Hinata was none of those things. Besides her being a little socially awkward she was just like any other female her age; talkative, loud, emotional and nosy. The woman was particularly meddlesome when it came to his relationships. One of the reasons being her fascination with love. She thought true love was real and believed he and Temari had it. However Neji believed in no such things. He wasn't one for emotions. Most of his opinions were based on facts; things he knew, saw, and could feel. What he _knew_ was Temari was reallygood in bed. She was one of the sexiest females he had ever _seen_ and in all honesty he _felt_ just a little possessive of her. That was only because he didn't like wondering if she was doing things he taught her for someone else. She didn't need anyone else, she needed him. None of those thing translated to love in Neji's mind.

"Yeah she was feeling a bit light-headed during Lit, the nurse must have sent her home," Hinata explained casually as picked the onions out of her salad with her fork. He watched her absentmindedly as he thought over the information. Light-headed... When was she light-headed? When she slapped the shit out of him? Or was it when she took off running? Even though he was still annoyed that she had the audacity to slap him, the boy had to admit he probably earned it. Neji had come on a bit strong. In his defense though it was hard to control. Being in such close proximity to Temari made the usually level headed Hyuuga rash and impulsive. It was like only the raw animalistic needs remained, the only thing weighing heavily on his brain was how bad he wanted to kiss her. When all of their classmates filled out of the room after the bell rang he pulled her back and did just that. He kissed her. She kissed him back. She slapped him and ran.

"Why?" the brunette sitting across from him asked, her lilac colored orbs filled with curiosity rose to meet his own as her onion extraction came to an end.

"She left her notebook in Anatomy," Neji replied smoothly as he pulled said notebook out of his school bag and placed it on the table. Now that Hinata knew of his reasoning he had no intention of delivering it to her. There was no particular reason for Neji to return it, Hinata could see the book back to its owner just fine. Insisting on being the one to give the book back would only open the door for many questions he was quite ready to answer. So the Hyuuga male casually slid the notebook to his cousin. The typically sweet girl uncharacteristically ignored her cousin pushing the book towards her and went back to dressing her salad.

"Are you going to return it to her?" she asked eyes downcast watching the homemade vinaigrette cascade over the fresh lettuce and vegetables as if she never noticed him try to give her the book. The corner of Neji's lip twitched as his eyebrows drew together in slight agitation. Hinata was surprisingly sneaky but he knew exactly what she was up to.

"I wasn't planning on it," Neji responded not bothering to hide his aggravation that still went 'unnoticed' by Hinata who feigned obliviousness. She put the lid on her salad bowl and began shaking it to evenly distribute mixture. "It would be best if you returned it." Neji spoke again this time picking up the book and placing it on top of Hinata's lidded salad effectively ending her little charade.

"I can't. I'm busy." Hinata replied quickly shoving the book back into her cousin's hands. She was lying. The short fast paced sentences were proof enough.

"Doing what?" he inquired his skepticism evident in the raising of one eyebrow, eyes narrowing and the light sneer his lips moved into. Hinata's lilac eyes darted around hastily trying to find someone to rescue her. All she wanted was for Neji to realize that he and Temari were made for each other. Of course simply returning a notebook wouldn't cause such a massive realization but it was a good start in the mild mannered Hyuuga's mind.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled as her eyes locked with his own soot colored orbs as he waltzed through the cafeteria doors. He was making a bee-line for the table she and her cousin currently occupied never breaking eye contact with her.

"What did you just say?" Neji asked leaning forward to grab the front of Hinata's jacket giving it a light tug to draw her attention. Her head snapped forward to her very angry older cousin. Neji hoped for both her and Sasuke's sake he had heard wrong because if Hinata just admitted -all too causally might he add- that she was screwing Sasuke he'd kill them both.

"I…." Hinata fumbled trying to think of what the hell had come out of her mouth to make her Neji so angry. She had only said Sasuke…

"Are you sleeping Sasuke?" he questioned giving her jacket another tug. Suddenly it came to her along with bright red cheeks. He thought she had answered Sasuke when she really didn't even mean to say the name aloud. Neji being his usual overprotective self would of course lose his mind at the thought of Hinata participating in such actions. If it was up to Neji, her second father, she would be a virgin all her life.

"No! I m-meant… S-Sasuke is c-coming t-this way… Not…" Hinata could barely explain due to her heightened embarrassment with caused the profuse stuttering. The grip on her jacket loosened as she explained.

"Let her go, Hyuuga." Sasuke ordered upon reaching the table. Hinata sighed, just when he was calming down. Neji _did not_ take orders from _anyone_. Especially those he considered inferior to him. Trying to order him around only pissed him off. It didn't help any that he was already mad. It really didn't help that Sasuke was the cause wrath in the first place.

"You mind your damn business," Neji spat to Sasuke before turning his attention back on Hinata. He would deal with the Uchiha later. He needed to get a straight answer on the matter and he needed it now. "So you and Sasuke never-"

"Who I _fuck_ is my business, I don't see how it's any of yours…" Sasuke retorted intentionally emphasizing the curse to get further under Neji's skin. The Uchiha leisurely took another step forward as if the rage monster in front of him was entirely irrelevant.

"She's my little sister that makes _everything_ she does _my_ business! Now sit down and mind your business like a good boy before I get mad," Neji argued his voice dropping dangerously low with his threat. Students began to flock around them eager to watch the argument that would soon be a fist fight. Hinata sensing the impending doom decided to speak up.

"I didn't have sex with Sasuke! I'm still a virgin!" Hinata admitted to the heated boys and the entire crowd causing everyone to freeze as if someone had stopped time. The tension at the table was replaced by a very awkward silence. Neji let go of Hinata's now crinkled jacket lapel and sat back down. No one moved until a completely mortified Hinata got from the table and ran through the crowd and out of the cafeteria. The crowd dispersed seeing as there would be no fight. Then Sasuke took off in the general direction Hinata had fled leaving Neji alone at the table.

"That didn't go as planned," Neji mumbled sourly to himself running a tense hand through his long brown hair. Something he only did when deep in thought or really stressed. He felt like shit, he shouldn't have overreacted and embarrassed Hinata like that. He just couldn't take another worry in his already complicated life. Many thought the man had it easy while that was far from true. Even though he was a Hyuuga and was raised in opulence Neji still faced the same challenges of being a young adult as everyone else. Hiashi had been kind enough to provide for and take care of Neji while he was still a child. However when the boy turned sixteen Hiashi made him get a job. Neji worked for almost everything he owned and had been living alone since the end of sophomore year. He had his future and college to think about while trying to keep his grades up, work, protect his younger cousins, deal with his sexy ex and keep a roof over his head. So when he thought Hinata said she was messing around with Sasuke he just kind of lost it.

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period and effectively drawing the Hyuuga out of his thoughts. He stood picking up his untouched lunch tray and went to dump it in the proper receptacle. When he got back to the table he noticed Hinata's finely dressed but also untouched salad and sitting on top of it was the light blue spiral notebook that had caused the whole mess. Despite everything Hinata had won. He picked up the book and the salad placing them in his bag that he had also retrieved from the table. He would drop the salad off to Hinata, she might be able to sneak away and eat it during her study hall. As for the book… it seemed he would be the one returning it as well since he wouldn't dare bother Hinata with returning it after what had happened.

"This really didn't go as planned,"

Although it wasn't really the best plan from the start Temari never thought it would be a complete failure. She knew that running away from the man was like putting masking tape over a leaking faucet. It was only a short term fix and a less than probable solution. Temari couldn't run from him forever especially since they were now partners on a graded assignment and he was so pissy about receiving only high marks. However Temari thought if she made it to the shelter of her home and fell 'sick' she could get at least forty-eight hours away from him. She was _sick._ That meant that she couldn't receive visitors and would be able to skip the next day of school as long as she could keep up the façade. Skipping on Friday would give her the weekend meaning she wouldn't have to see him again until Monday. If he showed up at her house anytime in-between with talk of the project he would be turned away because she was _sick_. This was her master plan.

But what Temari hadn't calculated in her very quickly formulated master plan was how easily her housekeeper, Mai, could be swayed by a very attractive young man. Temari listened from the top of the stairs as Neji spoke with the elderly lady unable to deny how alluring his voice was. The elder woman was like wet clay in his hands even though he hadn't said very much to begin with. He was there to drop off the anatomy notebook Temari had carelessly left behind and it seemed as if he would just leave it with the housekeeper until Mai insisted he come inside.

"Sit down. I'll put the kettle on and fetch Temari for you," Mai said cheerily. Temari could tell she was just smiling from ear to wrinkled ear. Neji's light footfalls and Mai two inch heels clicking could be heard as the pair moved across the expensive stone flooring. The sound of the clicking heels getting louder caused Temari to scurry quietly back into her room. The blonde got into bed once again pulling the cover to her chin, curled in her favorite sleeping position, closed her eyes and tried her best to even out her breathing. Maybe if she was asleep Mai would send the Hyuuga away. Mai did no such thing however. Although the elderly housekeeper didn't say anything Temari had could tell she knew more than she was letting on. Mai came and gently shook the 'sleeping' blonde awake. Seeing as Mai was not going to leave the room without her Temari decided to wake up. Aquamarine eye fluttered open, lips parting in a pseudo yawn turned real as she lifted her abdomen off the mattress arm raising to stretch her 'stiff' limbs.

"You have a visitor," Mai explained as she helped Temari up and began making the bed. The help she offered really consisted of yanking the fuming young woman from under the cozy comforter and out of the bed. Temari's glare never left the woman as she pulled on an old shirt over her sports bra and slipped on a pair of socks. The housekeeper pulled the sheets tight purposefully ignoring Temari's glowering, she even hummed a light tune as she waited for Temari to catch the hint and make her way downstairs. Temari, being very intuitive, realized this and reluctantly made her way out of the room. As the blonde neared the top of the stairs an odd feeling started to come over her. It started with her stomach that churned and flopped vigorously then moved upward towards her heart who's pace was increasing steadily with each shaky step she took downward.

' _Did I make myself sick for real?_ ' Temari thought as she wiped her sweaty palms on the black silk boxers she wore as shorts. But in reality the young woman was just nervous. Temari hadn't really ever been the type to worry, nervousness wasn't really a familiar emotion to her. Why was she so nervous? He couldn't do anything here… Especially so with Mai meandering about the place. Being the gentleman he sometimes was would keep him from trying anything. Knowing this for a fact didn't stop the rumbling in her belly or the pounding heart in her ears. Maybe it was because Neji wasn't the entire reason she was nervous. He would probably stick to business, formal as usual. The question was would she?


End file.
